My brother, My lover
by littlestkitten
Summary: Elladan wakes one morning to find himself in his brother’s arms, unclothed, and with obvious traces of what they had done still on him. Elrohir though, remembers naught. Please R


Tittle: My brother, My lover  
  
Author: Littlestkitten (littleskitten@malik-mail.zzn.com or kurabate@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue 'less your really such a bully that you'd steal my lunch money.  
  
Warming: Slash, twincest, and consensual rape (which will be explained later)  
  
Summary: Elladan wakes one morning to find himself in his brother's arms, unclothed, and with obvious traces of what they had done still on him. Elrohir though, remembers naught. Horrible summary, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything better.  
  
Feedback: Please, I'll love you forever.  
  
Elladan awoke to see the peaceful face of his twin as he slept. His body was stiff with pains he had never felt in his life and a dull ache resided in his abdomen and lower regions. His nostrils flared as he took in the musky scent that pervaded his senses.  
  
Elrohir stirred beside him and he glanced warily over his shoulder to see whether his brother was wakening. Memories flashed through his head in swift succession. Memories of caresses given and taken, kisses shared, and love made till dawn.  
  
Slowly he disentangled himself from the pile of limbs and bed sheets spread across the large four-poster bed. Shifting his feet to the cool tiles of Elrohir's floor he stood slowly as his body protested. The dull ache had become lancing pain along his body.  
  
Slowly, as to not irritate his already abused self, he started pacing his sweet brother's room, musing on why he felt this way. He was no innocent to the coupling of two men, he had spent too much time among his father's and grandfather's soldiers not to know what was ailing him, it was more the how than the why at the moment.  
  
Glancing toward his brother he wondered what part he played in all this. Elrohir had always been the more innocent of the two. While neither had lost their virginity, Elladan had explored more and no longer blushed when hearing crude stories and remarks. Elrohir on the other hand never joined in the vulgar discussions of the guards' post, preferring to feign sleep instead.  
  
His thoughts became a jumbled mess as he continued pacing at a rapid rate. Ten steps forward, turn, and ten steps back to where his brother slept on, oblivious to his inner turmoil. His bare feet slapped across the chilly stone, soon becoming the only noise loud enough to be heard other then load moans and Elrohir's exclamations of ecstasy.  
  
"Elladan!" he had called, "Elladan, Elladan, Elladan!" Louder and louder till the half-elf realized that his brother was awake and calling his name.  
  
"What?' He gasped out as he pivoted on his left foot, a wild look in his storm grey eyes.  
  
"Elladan, I've called your name at least three times, are you ill or were you just not listening?'  
  
"Sorry brother," Elladan's strangled reply came, "my mind has been troubled and I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
A silence fell upon the room as both brothers' searched the inner recesses of their minds', searching for answers. Some forgotten and some too broken to make sense of.  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel frowned as he noticed the vial of a particularly potent potion missing from its shelf. Searching the dusty depths of the darkened area he noticed an upset patch of dust where the vial once sat. No others had been taken, which did not bode well in the blonde seneschals mind, whomever had taken this had meant for a singular purpose, one which the elf could only guess at.  
  
Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and prepared to inquire upon Elrond about the missing bottle. Surely the lord of the house would know what had happened, the cupboard was in his study after all, perhaps Rivendel's lord had had need of it. Though why her lord would have need of a mild aphrodisiac was beyond him.  
  
Swiftly pivoting on his left foot he walked the two paces to the double doors that led to the Half-elf's most private chamber. Said Half-elf was reclining in bed, the mask of sleep upon his face. Glorfindel shivered discontent; it always gave him a moment of fear when he saw Elrond's eyes closed in slumber. The first time he had seen this sight he had rudely jostled him awake believing he was dead.  
  
Even after he had become more knowledgeable of Elrond's heritage he still hated the sight of Elrond or the twins like that, still had to fight the urge to shake them awake and look into their half asleep gaze and reassure himself that he, that they, had not left him alone.  
  
Shaking himself slightly, Glorfindel turned to go, not willing to encroach upon his lords much needed resting time. His retreat was halted as heard his named called out. Spinning on his heel he made his way swiftly back to the bed to find Elrond fitfully tossing in his sleep, a pained expression on his countenance.  
  
Hesitantly he reached one long fingered hand out to sooth his disgruntled lord, halting when grey orbs suddenly met his. They were swiftly hidden as Elrond had apparently decided to reflect upon his dream or perhaps to give order to his thoughts before addressing the elf before him.  
  
Glorfindel had decided his presence was unneeded and was just turning to go when an arm snaked round his waist and pulled him into bed with his secret love. Stiffening in shock of this sudden move, it took him awhile before he was finally able to control himself and not stay where his lord had non- verbally commanded him to be.  
  
A content sigh could be heard the dark haired one who's embrace he was held in, and Glorfindel felt any desire to leave quelled as a nose was nestled in his hair and he was pulled deeper into his beloved's arms. The vial could he left for later, right now he had all he needed. 


End file.
